The major thrust of the ongoing research has been to test hypotheses emanating from the investigator's theoretical model involving the developmental course of intrinsic motivation and its converse, an extrinsic motivational orientation. Given that there are not adequate measuring instruments designed to tap most of the constructs in this theoretical model, to date, our efforts have largely been devoted to measurement construction. These measures are in various stages of construction. They include (a) A perceived competence scale for children, which is an alternative to existing measures of self-esteem. This measure provides a profile of a child's perceived competence across three skill domains, cognitive, social, and physical skills. In addition to a scale applicable for elementary and high school children, a downward extension of the scale in pictorial form has been constructed for younger children. (b) A measure of a child's intrinsic versus extrinsic motivational orientation in the classroom. This scale includes a number of dimensions relevant to one's motivation for classroom learning. (c) A measure of children's perceptions of control, in three competence domains, cognitive, social, physical. While these measures have been completed or are near completion, we are beginning to devise measures of children's anxiety and coping styles, as well as measures of self-concept which go beyond the concept of competence. Currently we have begun a variety of validity studies, for those measures we have completed. In addition, since the model dictates certain relationships among these constructs, we are beginning to test these hypotheses. Finally, we have discovered that our measures have great utility to those in more applied fields, and thus have become involved in program evaluation, use of the measures as individual diagnostic indicators, as well as other educational and mental health concerns.